A Gardener's Secret
by disturbinglyprofound
Summary: "Astoria," said Draco, his voice higher than usual, "it's not what you think. Honestly." Abbott froze in his clipping, unsure of what to do.


**Once again, dear disclaimer, nothing here is mine. Except, of course, for the plot, which came to me while watching The Amazing Race (another thing I do not own). **

**A Gardener's Secret**

In Pureblooded houses, servants were never viewed as people. However, certain precautions had to be taken to ensure proper etiquette around such "untouchables."

At the Malfoy Manor, these unwritten policies were even more stringent. All it took, however, was one wayward Malfoy to fall in love with someone he really shouldn't have fallen in love _with, _for the entire idea to crash and burn. The name of the gardener – _the help –_ was Abbott, and he enjoyed his job very much. It paid well, and he had the opportunity to spend his days around nature, rather than being cooped up inside of the Manor like the house-elves. As well, he tended to blend in with his surroundings, but it didn't bother him.

It had been a gloomy Saturday afternoon, as he remembered it, and he had been dealing with some particularly stubborn privet hedges – though Muggle, they proved an excellent barrier. The hedges had grown tall enough to hide him behind, although if one looked close enough, they would be able to see _through _the small gaps between the shrouds of leaves. Abbott had been meticulously clipping those little leaves when an attractive blonde couple entered the courtyard.

He hadn't really paid any attention, considering the unsaid policy about speaking of private matters in front of the help, and besides, he was too concentrated on the plant to do much else. When the pair began to speak, however, things took a drastic turn.

"I don't care what you said, Draco," Astoria hissed, "that does _not _explain why she decided to show up! At the Manor!"

"Astoria," said Draco, his voice higher than usual, "it's not what you think. Honestly."

Abbott froze in his clipping, unsure of what to do.

"You told me you ended this," she said bitterly. "You told me that she'd gone back to her family and you were coming back to yours –"

"And it's all true," Draco pleaded. "Please, Astoria –"

He peered through the hedge to see Draco sitting on one of the benches, shifting every time Astoria moved, his posture begging and repentant.

"Don't lie to me, you selfish bastard," she spat. "You're still sleeping with her. At least _she_ has the nerve to come out and say it!"

"She's lying, I swear. She's just bitter because her husband divorced her –"

"And rightly so!" said Astoria, crossing her arms. "I –"

"Don't," said Draco. "Please, don't. You're right – I am still sleeping with her. But I'm going to end it. In fact," he stood, "I'll do it right now."

She watched him, dubious for a moment, but finally relented. "Fine," Astoria sighed. "Do it."

They were about to leave the courtyard when a new face emerged from beyond the garden. Abbott almost dropped his clippers when he saw who it was.

Hannah. Hannah Abbott – his niece. He hadn't seen her since the war, when she'd emerged, battered and war-torn, from Hogwarts. Now, she was how she'd been before; she was prim and proper. But it was obvious that she had become a woman. Soft, curling blonde hair, big blue eyes edged in makeup, dewy pink lips. Abbott's hands tightened on the clippers now. _That bastard._

"Hannah," said Draco, unable to conceal the surprise in his voice. Astoria looked less-than-welcoming.

"Draco," his wife said quietly, warningly.

He hesitated, but under Astoria's withering glare, he conceded. "Hannah," he said again, this time his tone final and devoid of emotion. "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry about you and Neville, and your children, but I'm not willing to sacrifice my family for – this."

She nodded, clasping her purse a little tighter. Her cheeks were bright red, one thing that hadn't changed since her schoolgirl years. "Of course, Draco," she said softly. "I'm sorry for everything, Astoria."

Astoria nodded stiffly, and said nothing. Hannah left, and Draco watched her go.

Abbott decided that this would be the best time to leave. He wanted to catch Hannah before she left. As he turned to go the opposite way, he was interrupted by a voice.

"Who's there?" Draco said, his voice booming and intimidating and obviously not willing to compromise. Abbott debated over whether or not to just leave without saying anything, but figured he'd be found out anyway.

"Abbott," he said instead.

"Come here," ordered Draco. Abbott did as he was told.

"How much of that did you hear?" Astoria asked. This was what all the servants feared. Draco was much easier to deal with – his emotions were almost always revealed in his tone. But Astoria was different. Her voice was always honeyed, only changing when it became apparent of what she wanted. Not knowing that from the beginning was frightening.

"Everything," said Abbott. "Hannah is – she's my niece."

Astoria nodded. "I don't think I need to explain this to you, Abbott." Her head suddenly whipped up, eyes flashing. "This is not to leave here. In fact –"

Draco had his wand pointed at Abbott all of a sudden, and he realized what was about to happen. "Wait!" Abbott squeaked. "I won't tell! You don't have to Obliviate me!"

"How do we know that for sure?" asked Astoria icily.

"Astoria," said Draco, his tone calm, for once, "I trust Abbott. He's been here since I was a child."

She looked from her husband to her gardener, eyes narrowed in distrust for both of them. But, for the second time, she relented. Abbott couldn't understand for the life of him why all these Pureblood women bowed to their husbands' demands. They were powerful witches in their own right – Narcissa Malfoy, Walburga Black, all of them – and yet they were willing to brush aside the scandals, to continue their marriages under false pretences. Abbott supposed it was to keep their blood purity. And yet, one of their prized sons was cheating with a half-blood.

"You will say nothing," said Astoria. Abbott nodded.

"Go back to whatever it was you were doing," Draco muttered. "Come, Astoria."

When the couple disappeared beyond the hedges Abbott had been clipping, he thought that there was something to being the help after all. Especially in a scandalous Pureblood house.

* * *

A/N: If it's not too much trouble, could you please leave a review? Thanks. =D


End file.
